Bleach: New Beginning
by Zeke5000
Summary: Soon after they enter the Spirit Academy, Karin and Nagato made new friends, but it seems that some student's have taken a liking to Karin and Matsumi. Noty a good sum, but who cares? Chapter two is up finally after six months of lazyness
1. Prologue

**This is another attempt of making an impossible Bleach fanfic.**

**I got this idea from the Bleach game The 3rd Phantom.**

**Though it'll be different, it'll at first take place Two Hundred years before the main story, so some of the people in the series might not appear at first, so people like Kisuke Urahara or Yoruichi might still be kids, hell even Isshin might appear Who knows?**

**Oh, gfeel free to point out anything thats wrong with this.(spelling etc."  
**

**Anyway, lets get started.**

**

* * *

**

**Fateful meeting:**

_Two hundred years ago_

"C'mon Nagato! This could be the only time we can see a Soul Reaper!"

"Hey!*huff*It's not*huff*Easy for me to run like you!" The boy running was young and wore ragged clothes, he has black hair and blue eyes, the usual Rukon boy. The girl was short and slender and a red head and she wore similar clothes only that they were pink with small flowers. She also wore a pendant around her neck.

"It's not my falt your in bad shape!" She shouted.

"I don't sleep in a tree til the last second!" he shouted, which seconds later a rock landed on his face, "Hey! What was that for?" She stick her tongue at him.

After running for a bit they encountered a group of people, one of them said, "The fact that he passed the Academy in a few months means that he must be smarter than most."

"Yeah, he even got asked by a captain to be the third seat of a squad."

"Which one?"

"I think it was Ten or something."

"What was the Captains name?"

"I think it was Isshin or something.." As the conversation continued, The two kids made their way closer to the center and then saw a red haired Soul Reaper, His zanpakuto hd a red handle and a red sheath. Itt was one of the coolest things they ever saw.

The soul reaper rode away in a carriage and the girl motioned for Nagato to follow her, now knowing that they were being watched.

"So what did you think, Nagato?" asked the girl as they walked through the streets.

"I think you got me up today so you can have me keep you from kneeling over." he said. She punched him in the shoulder,

"If i didnt wake you up you would have missed it."

"Not like i care.."

Suddenly two men appeared in front on them. "Looky here, we got a cute little girl to play with hehehe." Nagato stood in front of her saying, "I'll hold them off, get out of here Karin.."

As she stepped back someone grabbed her saying "Got her." Nagato turned to help her but was stopped by one of the men that stopped them. "Now now, we just wanna play with her.." Both Nagato and Karin knew what this meant, since they heard that girls got raped every day, they lived in area 68 of the Rukongai.

Nagato struggled but the man was too strong, all he could do was watch helplessly as one of the two men who held Karin rubbed her leg moving up toward her lower private area, then he started undoing his robe while the man who held her used one hand to lift her robe,

"Leave her alone!" Screamed Nagato.

The man whacked him on the head saying, "Shut up kid." Karin was screaming as one of the men held her to the ground and the other man forced her legs apart, but Karin thrashed and kicked, one of the two said, "This is turning me on!" he went between her legs and she screamed and nagato closed his eyes.

Just then both men who had Karin flew into the walls, Nagato opened his eyes just to see someone rip him from the man, he saw that the man had crashed into a building, the new arrival put him near Karin and he said, "She's going to be all right." Nagato saw the white haori he whore, he had short white hair. He looked alot like one of the captains of the Gotei 13, the man was a Soul Reaper, Nagato turned toward Karin saying, "Sorry Sis, i should have been stronger.." the Soul Reaper looked at them before turned to face the three ,men.

"So who the hell are you suppose to be?" Asked one of the men. The Soul Reaper said,

"It's wrong to attack a lady like that..It's deplorable.."

"What do you know eh?" The man who shouted charged at the Soul reaper with a knife, but he wasnt able to get within five feet of him before all three of the men fell on the ground. Nagato held his sister as the Soul reaper turned and started walking toward them,

_'He's so fast! I didnt know that anyone could go that fast..'_

The Man knelt down asking, "Can i look at her?" Nagato hesitated, "Dont worry, i just wanna see if she's alright." Nagato move slowly and watched as the Soul Reaper inspected Karin. "She'll be alright, but i dont think it'll be wise for me to leave you here." Nagato was confused when the soul reaper picker her up, "Well c'mon. Follow me." Nagato followed.

After a while He asked, "Why are you helping us?" The Soul Reaper looked at Karin and then Nagato,

Cause it would be wrong for me just to let something like that happen, i'm going to take you somewhere that those guys could never get to you. Nagato saw the the man wasnt lying.

"Whats your name kid?" Asked the Soul Reaper.

"It's Nagato." The Soul Reaper reached his hand out and shook Nagato's. "Name is Jushiro, captain of Squad 13."

"Whats your last name?"

"Ukitake, yours?"

Nagato thought a moment, "I dont have one, I only have my twin sister. Never knew our last name." Nagato looked behind him, they were a long ways off from the district He and Karin lived.

"So you dont know who you are really? And did you say twins?"

"We were born a few days apart, we met two years ago and found out that we were close in age, not to mention that the other kids said we looked alike." Jushiro thought about what Nagato said, he then got an idea.

**:HHH:**

**Hakudou gate:**

As Jushiro and Nagato made their way to the gate Nagato saw a very large man guarding it. "Whos that?" Nagato asked.

"His name is Jidanbo, he recently became a gate guardian."

The big man looked toward them and stood up. Nagato was amazed that the giant was much bigger than he thought, he even sounded like a giant, "Captain, what could i do for you?"

"I'm taking these two in for treatment, they both were in a bad situation, but she got the worst of it." The Massive man understood.

Jushiro and Nagato encountered a Woman who wore the same Haori that Jushiro wore, She had very long hair and a sword that hung off her shoulder, She seemed very nice. "Captain Unohana." He started. She nodded, nagato didnt know what was going on till the woman took Karin from Jushiro.

"She was attacked by two men from the Rukon, her brother tried to help but was held off by a third man, I was on patrol when i heard the screaming, thats when i saw two of them trying to have their way with her, so i stepped in just in time before anything else could happen." He looked at the sleeping Karin, "So i decided to take them here cause She might need Medical attention."

The Woman turned with Karin in her arms, "I will make sure that She's in good health." She said. nagato asked,

"What are you going to do?"

She smiled, "Dont worry, your sister will be fine."

**:HHH:**

**Squad Thirteen barracks:**

Not long after getting to the barracks, Jushiro had one of the Squad members find a Shihakusho that could fit the short Nagato, Normally, you would have to enter the Academy before wearing this, but i decided in this case it would be fine, as long as you stay with Me no one should mistaken you as a Soul Reaper. Nagato nodded.

After a while, they managed to find the right size shihakusho for nagato, which gave him the Nickname: Little Soul Reaper. Thats when they got the message from a messenger saying that captain Unohaha would like to see them.

**:HHH:**

**Squad Four Reilef Station:**

Nagato bounded into the room which had a sleeping Karin, He looked at her then at the woman sitting in a chair next to her, "Is she going to be okay?" She nodded,

"She's sleeping, she'll wake up in a few hours." The Women stood up gesturing for Jushiro to follow her. he simply nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Jushiro.

"Fortunatly, you got there in time before anything happened, She was only tramitized, What they wanted to do to her failed when you came along." She told him.

"As for what they planned?" He asked.

Unohana shook her head, "They wanted to take her virginity, but there are no indications that that has happened."

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, it seemed that something protected her body, which in turn weakened her, She'll have to stay here for the time being."

**Several Hours later:**

Karin opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she looked to the window and it was dark outside, "How long was i out?" she asked herself. She almost jumped of the bed when someone said,

"About nine hours."

Karin looked around sitting up when she notinced a woman sitting near the bad, You can relax now, your in the Seireitei, your safe. She said. Karin noticed that soemthing was missing, then realized what it was,

"Where's Nagato?"

"Your brother's fine, He's staying that the Squad Thirteen barracks, the Captain of that Squad was the one who saved you."

Then painful memories came leaked into her mind, all she remembered was seeing a white haired man wearing a white haori like the women who sat next to her. The Woman said, "I'm Restu Unohana, Captain of Squad Four." When Karin heard the woman's voice, she seemed very nice, "I'm Karin."

**:HHH:**

_**Next day/Squad Thirteen barracks:**_

Jushiro was amazed on how much Nagato could eat, even some of the squad members were shocked, Jushiro noted to himself, _'This is a sign that this boy has alot of spirit energy, maybe...'_

"Say Nagato?"

Nagato looked at him,

"How about you.."

**:HHH:**

**Squad four barracks:**

"..Become a Soul Reaper?" Asked Unohana.

Karin was shocked that she would ask that, though she had to admit it could be fun. "Could I?" She asked. Unohana nodded.

"Okay, but a doubt Nagato could make it in, he might fail." She said. Unohana closed her eyes smileling a little, _'This could be interesting..'_

**:HHH:  
**

**Squad Thirteen:**

Before Nagato could answer he sneezed, ACHOO! "You okay?" Asked Jushiro. nagato rubbed his nose,

"Yeah, that just means Karin is saying something about me." Nagato then said, "Sure, why not?"

**:HHH:**

_**Few months later:**_

The last few Months Karin and Nagato stayed in the Seirietei to sign up for the Soul Reaper Academy. They also grew pretty fast in the last few months, Nagato grew to be 5'8, Karin followed close behind being 5'3. Nagato's Hair got a little longer and he spiked it, some of the girls in the Squad thought he was Cute.

Karin on the other hand, Her red hair got longer and she had put it into a ponytail, she also put a hairpin that resembled a flower, though a little older, some of the men form Squad four and from other Squads tried to date her, but she turned them down saying, "I'm not old enough yet."

That didnt stop them, at least, not until Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of squad Eight started talking to her, they backed off, Which Karin enjoyed, whenever She crossed paths with captain Kyoraku, she always looked behind her to see the guys run off. The reason why Karin put up with Captain Kyoraku was cause he didnt make any advances toward her, though when he was drunk a couple of times, She slapped him whenever he tried to make a move, but in reality, Captain Kyoraku was very protective of Karin, going even as far when her fan club was near by he would say something to her like,

"So your coming over tonight right?"

Karin played along saying, "Cant wait."

Unohana worries sometimes when Karin and Kyoraku tease the men, but She concluded that it was more of a Sibling relationship than actual dating, Which in reality, She told Him to look after her so that Karin didnt get trampled.

Anyway, as far as whats been going on,

Since Karin wants interested much in fighting, Unohana realized that Karin, through a little training, was very Good at Healing and Kido, though she also had a moderate skill with the sword, so Captain Unohana let Karin stay at the Barracks till the entrance exams came around.

Nagato on the other hand, Though he displayed to be a natural at Kido, he still felt more like a Fighter than kido, even though he has his flaws, Squad Thirteen welcomed him like he was part of the Squad.

For fun, Karin had used Captain Restu Unohana's last name cause she didnt have one, The Captain seemed to have no problem, but people from other squads are shocked to hear the name of 'Karin Unohana' But soon after Karin learned Unohana's tricks and usually used the 'Unohana Smile', Whenever She did this people referred to her as 'Kid version of Captain Unohana', Even Genrei Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six, said that Karin could be related to Unohana, when in truth Unohana rubbed off of Karin.

Nagato made up a Last name for himself, He started calling Himself 'Nagato Minakaze', Captain Ukitake thought to himself once,_'maybe one day after he graduates from the academy he'll make a fine Lieutenant.'_ The reason for this thinking is cause Nagato seemed to care alot for the Squad, he even helped Captain Ukitake get over one of those Coughing Fits he has.

Even Head Captain Yamamoto payed a visit to each one of them every now and then saying, it's very rare that you get such Spirited young people.

Despite the fact that they had to go into the Academy, they picked up stuff really fast, just by watching, the two kids picked up certain things like Kido and Zanjutsu, but not enough to actually do anything.

**:HHH:**

**Few days later:**

Nagato Minakaze and Karin Unohana passed the entrance exam with flying colors, But only Karin was put into the Advance Class. Nagato complained,

"What the heck? We both passed why aren't we both in the Advance class?"

Karin looked at Nagato's score and said, "Well if this is correct then I bearly made it onto the class, since there are kids who have three or four more points than me...." She showed him a stats page that she made, "In other words, you are ten points under me, if we were the same both of us would have gotten the Advance class, but your ten points under me and counting the other nine in here you didnt score high enough to get into the class, so in other words It sucks to be you."

"Damn you.." he seethed.

**:HHH:**

**Advance class:**

"My name is Aka Kuro, I'm your instructor. He cleared his throat, Since there were only a hundred out of four hundred that passed the entrance exam, and only ten of those made it into the Advance class, As Second year students you are expected to act accordingly."

Nine of the freshmen introduced themselves, which made the Teacher sigh, then someone asked, "Aren't there suppose to be ten sir?"

The Teacher nodded, "And until i can write his name down i cant welcome the freshmen, so-"

"Sorry i'm Late!" the Teacher was interrupted by a very Beautiful Girl with red hair that she kept in a Pony tail, she also wore a hairpin that resembled a flower.

Boys throughout the room whistled as She stepped toward the Teacher then bowing her head panting, "Sorry I'm Late*Huff*Was getting lectured*Huff*By a Friend*Huff*" She regained herself. The Teacher said to her,

"Well since your here now you can tell us your name." The Girl caught her breath before looking at the Class,

"My name is Karin Unohana."

People murmured, some whispered, "isn't that the last name of one of the captains?" "yeah, thats way up there.."

The Teacher was also baffled, "Did you say your last name was Unohana?" Karin nodded. "Are you her kid?"

Karin shook her head, "No, she took me in, i didnt have a last name so i used hers. She doesn't mind."

The Teacher was shocked, but his thoughts were different, _'So this is one of those kids that the Captain of Squad Thirteen saved a while back..'_ Well Miss Unohana, Take a seat.

As Karin sat down the girl next to her asked, "So do you live with Her?"

"Who?"

"Captain Unohana." "I'll tell you later, Whats your name?" Asked Karin. The Girl, who was blond and also hand her hair in a ponytail said, "Mastumi Arakami."

Karin then said, "I'll just say my name again, Karin Unohana." The thing was, both of them where freshmen, and the same thought crossed through their minds, _'Five minuites here and i already made a friend._

What they didnt take into mind was that a group of second year students eyed them, one of them saying, "I claim the Redhead, who else?" two others agreed, the other three said, "Okay we got the blond, lets make sure they are alone so we can give them the 'Welcome'."

**:HHH:**

**Class Two:**

"And remember, just because your not in the Advance class doesn't mean your chances of excelling are not good, all that matters is hard work." said the Teacher.

Nagato sat saying to himself, "This is gonna be boring.." Someone next to him said, "Hey, those girls have been eying you for a while, whats your name Spiky head?" Nagato turned to the voice, it was a guy with black hair and glasses, Nagato responded,

"Nagato Minakaze" Shusaku Susako. They shook hands then they sat through the class waiting for it to end..

**:HHH:**

**Kido Practice: Advance Class:**

"All right, You will now form three groups." said the Kido Instructor. Several students lined up as the instructor said, "This is a refresher, since we have ten freshmen who have possibly not yet know what kido is, Well kido is.."

As he was talking Karin asked Matsumi, "I already know this stuff, why would we need to know now?" "Shh! You say things like that then he might make you demonstraight!"

"Do you have anything to Share Girls?" Asked the Instructor,

Matsumi though, _'Dont say it..'_ Karin spoke,

"All i was saying that i already know this stuff." people murmured and the Teacher said with a smug look,

"Can you back that up? Then show us what you can do."

_'Dont do it Karin!_' pleaded Matsumi.

"Dont worry, this'll get him off my back."

"Alright everyone, Miss Unohana wants to show us that she can do Kido, Well lets see what she can do". there were five six year students that walked in hearing the commotion, they asked a second year what was going on, "This freshman says she knows how to do kido already."

One of the Six years said, "Hmm, this might be worth watching.."

Karin knew she had alot of eyes on her, so she decided that she would use a certain Kido, She put her hands in front of her saying, "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" the pale blue kido exploded from her hand at such a magnitude that everyone in the academy could feel the earth rumble.

When the dust settled Karin stood there in the same pose as when she used the Kido, even the Six Year students were blown away on how that not only did she use a high level kido, she did it with no Spirit chant.

A Sixth Year student said, "She caused that much damage without using the spirit chant, amazing.."

The Teacher coughed saying, "Well from this display at kido, i bet we can all see that this young woman is indeed a natural at this, and since she used a high level kido without the spirit chant, She has passed the Kido Class, Miss Unohana, you are the first freshman to pass this class in one day, so you might as well get your stuff and head to your next class. Everyone else, you will refresh yourselfs by practicing your kido, if i dont see any results by tomorrow, those of you who do not will stay in this class till they got the jist of it." Everyone groaned. Mastumi was still shocked, she had to ask Karin where she learned that.

**::**

**Elsewhere:**

Out of nowhere Nagato and Shosuke felt the ground shake then they saw the massive blast of energy. "Whoa, i dont wanna mess with that." said Shosuke. Nagato shook his head,

"That would be My sister Karin showing off."

Shosuke blinked, "You talking about Karin Unohana?"

"yeah sure."

"How can she be your sister?"

Nagato shrugged, "it's a long story." "It's a long we have a long time." Said Shosuke.

"Yeah, i guess so.."

* * *

**Chapter one done.**

**Well what have you think of this? It's over 4,000 words so far.  
**

**Since i cant come up with anything to say might as well say how long i worked on this chapter, but that can be told later.**

**Did i go over board with the Kido display?  
**

**I need over 20 hits to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 1: New friends and Craziness

**It's been close to six months since I last updated, well, from the looks of it I have just over 20 hits to this story, but i think that after six months i'd better just update. **

**So, without further adue, a very big apology is in order. Sorry.**

**Karin: What took you so long?**

**Me: Had to keep with the other stories and I had a bunch of stuff to do.**

**Karin: Poor excuse.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! OC's are Mine to control! But if you ask I might consider letting you borrow them.**

**

* * *

**

"So that's the story huh?" asked Shosuke after Nagato explained what happened in the last few months. He nodded,

"Yep, that's about the jist of it."

"Never would have thought you lived in the 13th squad barracks." He said, "Hell, I didn't even think that you guys knew each other for so long, why didn't you guys just share a last name?"

Nagato shrugged, "Don't know, but that's not the point right now. What about you?"

"I was from District 3, not much went on there. What got me to enter this place was some crazy Girl who said that I needed to enter." he said shrugging.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Her name was.." he started to say when someone interrupted him.

"Hey, Nagato!" he cringed, knowing exactly who it was, he just didnt want to acknowledge her at the moment. "Hey Nagato! get the hell up!" he felt a sharp pain in his side and he was flying into a tree landing in the ground rubbing his head.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, earning him a punch in the face.

"You shouldn't ignore me you Idiot! And that punch was for yelling at me when I'm five feet away from you!"

Shosuke stayed sitting where he was amused by what he was seeing, Nagato getting lectured. "Ahem." he turned his attention to the voice, He saw a blond girl that had a pony tail and green eyes. She was shorter that Him for sure, but he recognized her. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was the one who told you about the Academy." She said nodding, "Oh, I'm Matsumi." She held out her hand, Which he shook, "Shosuke." Matsumi looked toward Karin saying, "Did you have your revenge?"

Karin was holding a somewhat blue faced Nagato who was currently waving his arms as she held him in an head lock, "Oh sorry" She said and she dropped Nagato on the ground in embarrassment. "

"So, i see you two already met."

Matsumi and Shosuke nodded, "Yeah, so Nagato, That your sister?" Shosuke asked. Nagato nodded.

"Yep, told you she was a crazy one." As soon as he said that his face was in the dirt. "Shut the hell up!" Yelled Karin.

"Anyway, we'd better get going, Today's done and over with, We gotta go to our zanjutsu class now." said Karin. Nagato stopping her by asking,

"You know who's doing it for your class?" She shook her head. "Well, I heard that it was Captain Kyoraku, better behave, Karin." He said with a smirk.

She nodded as her and Mastumi ran off, Shosuke had a puzzled look on his face, "What was that about?"

Nagato motioned to the trees, "Without giving it away, I noticed that there was some people who came here not long after Karin and Matsumi came, if you look without being suspicious, you'll see that they are following them."

Shosuke looked and noticed the movement in the trees and he said, "What should we do?" Nagato shrugged and answered, "Nothing yet, I dont know if these guys are are just a crazed Fan-club or stalkers."

"Speaking of Stalkers.." Shosuke pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "I Noticed that there was some girls who have been watching us since we got here, they look like there are not doing anything, but I can't help but wonder." Nagato looked over seeing some girls look away and walk off, "Looks like we might have a fan-club."

* * *

**-HHHHH-**

**Later that Night**

Zanjustu had been fun, One of the Sixth Year students got their ass handed to them by Matsumi, Mainly cause she was just better then the guy, who's name was Haku, he had dark brown hair and stood at 6'2'', making Matsumi and Karin look short, he also had brown eyes. They became quick friends, he got a lecture from Shunsui Kyoraku about hitting on his girls, which Haku blushed and turned away. Karin Explain to Matsumi and Haku that Captain Kyoraku had watched over her shortly after she was taken in by Unohana.

As they said their goodbyes, Matsumi and Karin walked back to their dorm, which they were surprised that they shared the same room, not knowing that lustful eyes watched them.

"Here's the deal, we split them up, then three of us go after the blond while the rest chase the red head, don't let them scream too loud, Okay?" They all nodded and scattered. Not knowing that someone was watching them.

* * *

**Location Unknown:**

"So, you want me to recruit Karin. Am I right, Unohana?" asked a Captain who had black hair and his captain's robe was like a sash on his left shoulder, not signifying his division.

Captain Unohana nodded, "Yes, I've seen her use a sword, and her Kido is almost flawless, someone like you can help her train more," She stared at the man who's back was facing her, "I also understand that you've been watching her since she entered the Academy, which means your interested in her abilities. Am I wrong?"

"Ha ha, you got me there, she is the kind of person who don't take crap from anyone, you've should have seen her beat up her brother, I almost gave away my position trying not to laugh." He snickered and regained composure, "I'll take her on as an apprentice, shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, I'll make arrangements," She said nodding, "I suppose you want to meet her soon, right?" he nodded, "Yes, In fact I was thinking of introducing myself tonight." He said finally turning around, "Maybe I'll bring along her friend too."

Captain Unohana thought a moment, "Yes, it would be good for them both, though I'm surprised that you'd want to train both of them."

"They both hold an extreme amount of power, so yeah." he said nodding. "My agent made contact with them, He should be watching over them." he walked away waving his hand, "Don't worry, It's only a couple years, I'll take good care of them." he vanished in a flash leaving Unohana standing there.

Someone coming from the shadows said, "Well, It would do those two good to train with him." Unohana turned, "It is for their own good, Captain Ukitake." The white haired man came into the light giggling, "Yes it is, I just hope her brother doesn't take it the wrong way."

"Well, it's getting late, I must return to the barracks, or I'll be chewed out again because of my health." She nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Academy Dorms: Matsumi and Karin's room.**

"Hey, did you ever notice that we were being watched today?" asked Karin. Matsumi nodded, "Yeah, but it's feels more like that Fan Club stalking your brother and Shosuke who we saw earlier."

Hearing laughing and giggling in the room, Six second year student's were crouched beneath the window watching. They weren't suppose to be and the girls side of the dormitories, but they didn't care, they've done this multiple times before, this time though, there would be two of them. One of them wore an evil grin saying, "Guess we don't need to split them up, just barge in, subdue, beat and take turns, they'll like it every bit too."

The girls heard a knock in their door, they looked at each other and someone knocked again. Karin sighed and stood up heading for the door, while Matsumi stood to open the window for some air "Coming." when she opened the door she saw three guys, students from what she could tell, "What do you want?" she asked leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. Matsumi walked toard the door

"Nothing much, just wanted to say Hi, we wanted to meet you two." Karin's eyes widened and tried closing to door, "Matsumi Help-!" She went into shock when she saw that three others had gotten in, they were trying to drag a struggling Matsumi out the window, they covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Time seemed to slow down when someone put their hand over her mouth and shoved her toward the window also, they already had Matsumi out side and possibly tied up, tears started to flow as she struggled, she guessed that they got tired of fighting her as they pinned her to the ground and proceded to tie her up before lifting her and handing her to their friends outside. She managed to bite one of them in the hand, and moments later getting smacked across the face.

They put her on the ground next to Matsumi, who was unconscious and had a bruise across her face, Karin just laid there as they went to pick her and Matsumi up, they had covered her and Matsumi's heads and Karin felt a sudden pain as she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Few Minutes before:**

The Class Representative, Shizune, made her way toward her dorm, she was thinking of the next field day to have, as she walked around a corner, she saw three people by a window, she hid herself behind the corner and watched, she saw the window open and she waited a little longer, then she saw one of them crawl through the open window, she heard someone yell, "Matsumi help!" She watched in horror as she saw someone being handed down from the window, she recognized the girl faster than a hollow could bite you, It was Matsumi!

She stepped back from the corner and ran the other way, hoping to find someone to help them. She ran into something hard falling to the ground. She looked up and saw two sixth years, she was a fifth year, she knew one of them, his name was Haku, though she hasn't known him for long, he just appeared one day, course that could mean that she just wasn't paying attention, the other one, she didnt recognize at all, but she managed to get on her feet and gasped, "Help." They looked at each other, "What's the problem?" asked Haku.

"There were people who were breaking into one of the dorms, it was Karin and Matsumi's room!" she said catching her breath. They immediately asked where they were and she led them, Shizune was ignoring that fact that there were two others there, she was just in a state of panic.

They got around the corner and they were in time, they saw six figures over there, four of them were picking up something on the ground. Shizune then noticed that the temperature got ten degrees colder, she turned around, now noticing the other two, they ran toward the group before she got a look at them, Haku and the other sixth year ran also, Shizune watched as they caught up with the group, she could tell that they were surprised, it all ended in less than twenty seconds.

She heard Haku calling her, "Shizune, Call for medical!" She nodded and ran towards the Med center. They would carry the unconscious girls, she would at least get Medical ready to receive them. All the while never noticing the person sitting on the roof who was watching the entire time.

_I was hoping that I could visit them..not tonight, I'll meet them in the morning._ He thought as the figure seemed to vanish into the night.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I wrote this up three four times, this chapter might not be as good, but they'll get better. Anyway, you think you can guess who the Agent is? You might know who the other guy is, but the truth is kinda a shocker. ot really. oh well, i suck at plot twists and cliffhangers, sometimes anyways ^^**

**This half of a chapter that i made, was going to post it all in one but I decided that it would take too long. Anyway, Please Review.  
**


	3. Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Zeke5000


End file.
